


Break The Rules

by flower_crown



Category: UP10TION
Genre: College, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: Since they first started doing this, they have had this unspoken rules, just to keep their friendship safe or well that's what they think they are doing
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Title by The Boyz - break the rules.
> 
> This fic is to all the weishin enthusiastics that are living in this drought.

Since they first started doing this, they have had this unspoken rules, just to keep their friendship safe or well that's what they think they are doing. 

It just started with a beer and Jinhyuk hand in Wooseok's knee to things to scalate quite quickly to them sucking hickey in each other throats, but they never kissed. The second time it happen none of them tried to kiss the other they were fine with it, so they worked out. So that is how the no kissing rule was made. 

The second rule was no pet names, well it wasn't a rule they just called themselves with their full names, not even just a part of their names like they do with their other friends. 

The third rule was no skinship, not even when Jinhyuk was the most touchy person in the world, they only got like that on the bedroom, Jinhyuk skinship in public was satisfied with hugs and cuddles from their others friends.

They didn't tell their friends about that part of their friendship and while it's definitely not a secret that they are fucking, their friends are nice enough to keep it a secret.

The first person to break the rules was Wooseok. 

They were about to cum together, Wooseok face flushed red while riding Jinhyuk the effort and the stimulation making him moan so beautifully, Jinhyuk was in a trance. 

Jinhyuk face was full of awe, the sensation of being inside Wooseok was too good, but seeing Wooseok face flushed and with his lips slightly open was what have Jinhyuk going. He changed the angle of his movements and that got Wooseok seeing stars 

At first Wooseok didn't notice his own actions, the releaseof his orgasm was too strong and when he finally come down of the high his lips and Jinhyuk's were already together. It was a peak a small kiss but when Wooseok was about to pull out, Jinhyuk put his right hand in Wooseok head keeping him against his mouth. 

The kiss started slow just a brush against lips until Jinhyuk opened his mouth and with his tongue he opened Wooseok lips and he gladly accept it. 

They keep kissing for a few more minutes until Jinhyuk flaccid cock was a little bit uncomfortable for Wooseok, Jinhyuk got up and found a cloth for cleaning him and Wooseok, when he was back at the bed Wooseok was staring at him. 

"that was the first time we kissed" He said, voice soft and sleepy. 

"Yeah, do you want me to not do it anymore" Jinhyuk asks confusion in his voice. 

Wooseok eyes were already closed, he let a giggle out before opening his eyes again "It was me who kiss you first Jinhyuk, and to be honest it felt nice" He smiled, Wooseok eyes were half open. 

Jinhyuk lay down closer to him, his head in the corner of Wooseok's pillow, his eyes keep tracing Wooseok features, he truly was the most beautiful boy in the world, without thinking, he strokes Wooseok cheek with his thumb. The smaller boy closed his eyes, a sight leaving his lips, he was almost dozing off when he said in a whisper "You can kiss me again if you want" 

Jinhyuk smiled at the sleepy boy before closing the gap between them and kiss him softly. 

"Good night, Kim Wooseok" he last said before closing his eyes 

"G'd night, Lee Jinhyuk" Wooseok answers before falling asleep. 

After that night they forgot about the first rule, they now started their night activities with a full on kissing session, they just couldn't stop kissing each other. Then the kissing scaleted to random peaks in the kitchen, a kiss of good morning or good night, to a full kissing in a club with their bodies pressed against each other, the taste of vodka in both their mouths forgetting that they were with other people. 

Seungyoun, Yohan, Hangyul and Seungwoo decided that the four of them had hallucinated that night that it was impossible for Jinhyuk and Wooseok to be kissing in the middle of the club when they were only friends. 

The second one to break the rules was Jinhyuk. 

It was a Saturday night, they were cuddling watching a movie in Wooseok's room. 

Wooseok head was rested in Jinhyuk's shoulder, the laptop just over his lap, but he felt the tiredness already. He started dozing off, he shifted to get closer to a Jinhyuk to get more comfortable when Jinhyuk felt how hot Wooseok was. 

"Wooseok, are you alright?" Jinhyuk asks, moving his head to the side so he could see Wooseok, the younger one had the face flushed, his breathing heavy and just a barely sound got out of his lips. 

"I'm fine, just a lil tired" Wooseok said. 

Jinhyuk puts his hand in Wooseok forehead, he had a fever, his skin was so hot again Jinhyuk's palm. 

"You are so hot, I think you have a fever, let me get a wet cloth and some water" Jinhyuk tried to get up from the bed but Wooseok was a little clingy, it took him a good 15 minutes to convince the smaller boy to let him go to the kitchen 

In the kitchen Seungwoo was there washing the dishes. 

"Oh you're here Jinhyuk, everything's alright?" Seungwoo asked when he notice Jinhyuk worried face. 

"I hope it's nothing serious, hyung, Wooseok has a fever I'm going to try to slow it down. Do you have a cloth that I can put in water" 

"yeah, in the top drawer" Seungwoo instructured. 

"Thank you, hyung" 

"take care of Wooseokie" 

That was the last thing he heard before going back to Wooseok's room to nurse him. The time was passing slowly, Wooseok's fever was too high and it took Jinhyuk a while to put it down. 

It was past 3 a.m. when Wooseok fever finally settled, Jinhyuk cuddle him and went to sleep besides Wooseok, he was exhausted. He was finally falling asleep when he felt an arm around him, pulling him closer, and then a warm body pressed against his, Jinhyuk welcomed the presence and fell asleep. 

When Wooseok woke up the next morning there was a plate of soup in his table already, Jinhyuk was sitting besides him eating his own bowl. 

Wooseok got closer to him, and rested his head in the crock of Jinhyuk neck, while Jinhyuk hugs him closer to him. 

A moment and then the older boy said"How are you feeling baby?" the pet name rolled so easily from his mouth, and it's normal he has been holding it for a long time, but this is not the form he imagined he would call Wooseok like that; for a second he got tense, he didn't know what could be Wooseok reaction.

But that wasn't the reaction he was expecting 

He really didn't expect a kiss in the neck from Wooseok "I'm better, thank you for taking care of me, love" he could feel the younger smile on his neck the pet name sounded like he was teasing him but so warm in his ears. 

"Don't worry, I would do anything for you" Jinhyuk said holding Wooseok closer to him before kissing the top of his head. 

The third time they broke the rules they were together. 

Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Yohan and Hangyul had invited them to the new amusement Park in the town, it was fun, well at least to Wooseok he loves roller-coasters while Jinhyuk prefers to walk around the park and play in the stands. 

Wooseok, Seungyoun and Yohan were in the line for one of the roller-coaster, it looked scary so Seungwoo, Jinhyuk and Hangyul passed the opportunity. 

They were waiting for them in one of the nearly benches. They were quiet for a moment. Until Hangyul asks what everyone else wants to know. 

"So, Jinhyuk hyung" Jinhyuk turned to see him. "Are you and Wooseok hyung already dating?"  
"uhm no, we're not dating, Hangyul" Jinhyuk answered, his voice sounded tired and a little bit sad "We are just friends" 

Now was Seungwoo turn to talk "Jinhyuk-ah friends don't kiss each other, friends don't call baby or love to each other without mean it, friends don't fuck each other, not with the feelings you have for Wooseok"

Jinhyuk was astonished, He didn't expect for them to known about his feelings and activities with Wooseok, he tried to talk but Seungwoo was faster. 

"We've been know, that you fuck with each other, we just didn't tell you, and we also know that you are in love with him, and I think you should tell him your feelings" 

Seungwoo stands up letting a shook Jinhyuk with Hangyul, and walked towards the other half of their group that were walking towards them. Hangyul followed him in heartbeat. 

Jinhyuk was zoned out, that he didn't realise that Wooseok was in front of him.

"Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, love" Wooseok calls him when he finally sees Wooseok he notice the confused look in his face "Are you okay?" 

The taller man shakes his head and then smiles at Wooseok while standing up. He denies with his head and whisper a little I'm fine in Wooseok cheek before kissing it. Without thinking about it, he takes Wooseok hand in his and interlaced his finger with the smaller one, and Wooseok let him, following him. In all the games he wants to play. 

The last time they broke the rules they were in Jinhyuk's room. It was Saturday and they decided to stay home instant of going to a party with Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Yohan and Hangyul. 

Wooseok was struggling to finish his paper, he doesn't need to summit it until next Friday but he likes to do things with time, so he doesn't need to rush it at last minute, while Jinhyuk was only watching a show in the T.V a stupid program that is only entertaining because its so bad. 

Both of them were enjoying each other company totally comfortable with only the T.V making noise between. 

After a few minutes Wooseok decided that he needs a break, so he just let his laptop on the desk and he climbs besides Jinhyuk in the bed, the other male welcoming in his arms. 

Wooseok won't admit that being like this with Jinhyuk feels so right. He has been thinking that maybe Jinhyuk feels the same after the events in the last few weeks but he has been a coward and only avoids the feeling. 

Seungwoo and Hangyul were the ones to tell him, that maybe Jinhyuk feels the same, they have seen their behavior so they are sure that Jinhyuk feels the same. 

Wooseok instead of thinking about it he straddles Jinhyuk's hips, distracting the older boy from his show, Jinhyuk looks at him giving him a smile and Wooseok thinks he is going to be blind, Jinhyuks hands rested in the younger waist. 

Wooseok bited his lips before saying "so there was a guy that ask me out in a date" He felt Jinhyuk's hand stop his soft stroking in his hips and feel how his hands gripped a little bit harder. 

"Oh, Is He nice?" Jinhyuk asks, his voice sounded weird and weak. 

"Well yeah" Wooseok says, shifted a bit in Jinhyuk's lap until he was closer to Jinhyuk he was practically resting in Jinhyuk's chest watching the older boy from under his chin. 

Jinhyuk put a piece of hair behind Wooseok ear before asking him "Do you want to go out with him?" 

Wooseok blushed a bit before taking the last piece of bravery "Do you?" 

"Mmm, what do you me---" Jinhyuk was saying when the other male interrupt him. 

"Do you want me to go out with him? baby" Wooseok face was so close now that Jinhyuk could count his eyelashes. He swallows, after he started calling the younger one pet names, Wooseok hasn't call him baby only babe or love and he didn't know it would affect him this much. 

"N-no" he says first "I want you stay with me" Jinhyuk says against Wooseok's lips. 

"How long, baby?" now that Wooseok knows how he affected Jinhyuk when he calls him baby he would never stop calling him like that. 

"Forever" Jinhyuk says. 

That was what it cost to Wooseok finally kissing him, the rest of the night and half of the morning passed like a second. 

When Wooseok and Jinhyuk wake up naked against each other, it wasn't awkward, in reality it was like they were supposed to be like this for all their life. 

So when Wooseok asked Jinhyuk if he meant it the forever. Jinhyuk answer was a blush in his cheeks and an embarrassing long confession of how long he had been in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about weishin in twitter @berethkings


End file.
